Show Me Emotion
by NagitoDorito
Summary: What would happen if somehow the emotionless Animal Transporter reaches into an island and only one girl was/would be able to give back emotions he never had felt in years...? - Chelsea x Vaughn -
1. Chapter 1: First Day In Sunny Island

I DO NOW OWN HARVEST MOON GAMES!!

It's a Chelsea x Vaughn Fanfic

Chapter one: The deserted Island

_'I can't believe it. Mirabelle and Julia had settled their own home in an island that one heard about … not even I… are they dumb?..'_ sighed a lone cowboy, probably an age of the early twenties. He began to play with the rip of his black cowboy hat, as he was nearing the island. He looked out his window and could see, it was pretty large and sure as heck needed a long work.. But who and how would the money be made…? "Hn…" he just said as she closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

…30 minutes later…

"Vaughn!! You finally came!" shouted a female voice to him, he would have a small smile to see Julia and Mirabelle right behind her, the one people he actually considers friends and family. "Hello Julia" he said with that signature small smile as he tilted his hat. "Oh Vaughn, finally a man to help us with crates and such… currently we need you to get a chick that accidentally escaped and give it to our only farmer.." Mirabelle said behind Julia "Ohh Hello to you too…" he said in his dull voice while she would remain there, fixing slightly his bandana "So He's at the farm?" "Who said it's a he?" "Wait… it's a girl?" he groaned while Julia rolled her eyes, "Well you might like her.. She's really nice" "..she's going to be annoying.." he groaned as he walked off to the town. "That boy.." said Julia as she placed a hand to her hip and was a bit mad, "Let him get used to it..I know he has a bit of emotion" said Mirabelle as she walked with Julia following.

"Got you!" he said as he had the chick in his hand, he then walked over to where he was told the farm is, "Hmm hope she treats you nice" he said while she heard the chick peep. "Hmm … cute" he walked to hear a woman groan as he looked over to see her water many crops, he stopped to noticed he had red hair and blue eyes… somehow she looked rather- _'Hm…'_ he said walking over, feeling his body tense as she looked over to him. "Ohh hi.. Umm you're new here aren't you?" she asked in a soft voice, "Hmm.. Here's your chick.." he just said and handed it to her, "Ohh! Thank you!" she giggled as she felt the chick nuzzle her cheek, making him tilt her hat and smile lightly. ' Hmm guess she isn't half bad, though she will be annoying like the rest'. "Who are you though, so I can thank you properly" asked him as she would tilt the hat back up to see his face, well half his face. He frowned, "..Vaughn, animal transporter" he replied, "Ohh unique name, I'm Chelsea!" she giggled as he nodded lightly and then walked off. "Ok.. Bye .. I guess.." she mumbled making her way back to the newly made chicken coop, placing even the food and the chick on the ground "Well welcome to your new home, Chicky" she giggled as she then walked out to her home. "Only a few more money and I can buy a bridge.." she said as she groaned softly and then walked to leave the farm and go to the beach. "Hmm… life isn't so easy.. I do wonder if I could be a great farmer.. Only me.. This will be very.. Very hard" she sighed and rubbed her head as she would walk to Julia's house and enter, "Chelsea! How are you? Need anything" Chel was welcome by her friend Julia, "Ohh nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to hand out with me at the beach" asked the female farmer, "Sorry but Elliot's helping me, he insisted to help me" pointed Julia to the shy neighbor, "Oh Hi Elliot" waved Chelsea as he shyly waved back and blushed lightly with a smile. "Fine then another time" she said, but she stopped, "Also wouldn't want to ruin you little date" she winked to Julia with a giggle, making them both Blush. She walked out, though she didn't notice Vaughn was there and was watching her the whole time. "Poor Chels.. I feel sorry but I really do need to finish, "Well do begin?" asked Julia as he nodded and started to help. Vaughn got up from his seat and would walk out, "Where are you going, Vaughn?" "None of your business" he said and waved as Julia giggled. "He's very… umm social, "Yeah he's been that way ever since he started to work, he thinks working is the most important thing in life.." replied Julia as Elliot was helping her push a crate. Anywho, Vaughn walked down the cracked road as he walked over to the beach and then looked to see the same girl sitting there. He was now interested what she was saying since he heard her whispers., he got a bit closer. "Mother.. Dear mother.. I hope you're watching me.. " she laid down on the sand, " This is hard… I don't know much about farming.. Yet I need to work… I really do need to… I need to make everyone happy.. They're counting on me" she sighed as Chelsea closed her eyes, "I need to work harder.." she mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "…Pathetic…" spoke the male cowboy as he walked over, using his boot to slightly nudge her, but she was passed out, _'Great'_ he scoffed as he went to pick her up in his arms, _'Can't believe my first day in this place… and I have a girl in my arms…' _Vaughn spoke as he walked over to the farm and opened the door, letting her sleep as he took off her boots and her scarf. "Don't let this happen again.." he whispered as he sighed and walked out, only tomorrow and then he would go back to the city.

….Year 2….

Seasons passed, there was already a bridge to the forest and the one for the area where there were held a few fast festivals, Chelsea for now has won two in crops and it has impressed both Vaughn and Elliot, though Vaughn still thought she was annoying since she always tries to find a way to talk to him. He pointed to her "You! Do not annoy me" he said in a serious tone as Chelsea got startled as she backed a bit, she blushed as she bowed, "Sorry, Sorry" with that she walked out, though she had thrown him a chocolate bar, which suddenly he felt slight guilt.. But didn't matter, love was for suckers. There were also new people, like Denny, and even a Father with a nun having their church in the forest. And all because of Chelsea. It was surprising that all the work was Chelsea. _'That girl'_ Vaughn growled as he hated how everyone talked about Chelsea this and that, it was irritating him on how one girl worked more than him. He walked up and down the forest as it was night out, wild dogs were around, but he didn't care he was accepted in their pack none less as he always enjoys to feed them. As he walked he then heard a girl sob, he went over as quick as he thought it was Julia, of course being her that she's slowly crushing on that poor sap considered as a boy named Elliot, he stopped behind a tree to see Chelsea covered in blood, and in front of her was a corpse of an animal, chicken if he was correct, "Chicky.. I can't believe I was so stupid… " she cried, remembering how Chicky was chased around and she tried her best to save her.. But it was too take. Her hands covered her face as Vaughn was furious on how careless she was, letting the animal die. He walked over, almost stopping as he growled and grabbed her by the collar, making her wince as he threw her down, "You idiot! " he shouted as Chelsea would gasp and grunt as she hit grown, her wounds once again reopened as she was all torn up. "You're so careless!" "Am not! I've been working my ass off up and down since 6 am till 2 am!" she stood up, "It wasn't my fault that Chicky was out while I was trying to do my crops.. I was going to put her in, but she escaped and a wild dog went behind her" she sobbed again as her body trembled, slowly stood straight as her body ached. "Still you should've had in mind, animals are more important over the crap you're doing!" "Crap I'm doing.. Crap I'm doing!? I was forced into farming.. And you don't even know how terrible and hard it is to do this all alone!.. At least you have people.. People you can even call family.. Everyone here likes me because I have made difference in their lives! Like for once I want to be able to speak to someone that doesn't have to give me special attention cause of what I do!" she growled as he clutched his fits, "You're so annoying you little-" "That's it!" she slapped him across his face as the force was much that even turned his head to face the other way.

_'T-t..that hurt?'_ he was confused as he then could really see, even though he didn't notice how she was in very bad conditions, on how her body was bleeding all over and how broken she looked like, "You!.. You just think just cause you work hard and you know more than the others… you can't live life in judging people!.. You are nothing more but a selfless jerk!" she cried as she would look down, "And to think… I was interesting in you.. Wanting to be friends… to think I was even starting to like you.. I don't want to see you again!" She would ran off deeper into the forest. Vaughn felt an immense guilt now, especially now that his hands was covered in her blood, "Chelsea.." he whispered softly as he then moved out of the forest.

Chelsea was missing for a week almost two, until she was found by Denny, thankfully she recovered by the next 3 days. Yet Chelsea never spoke to Vaughn ever since that day, and every time he either visited her or was at the same area.. She either never answered or just left.

_'Damn it where it is!'_ he growled as he searched in the East town. "Hey man can I help you with something? " asked the fisherman, Denny, as he was passing boy, "No" he said in no emotions, "hmm I think that is filed into.. My bad.." Denny walked off as Chelsea had appeared, "What's wrong?" she sighed while Vaughn looked to her, "…Nothing" "Lost something?" "…Yes.." "I'll help you" "Well look over there " she simply nodded as she looked one side then the other as she would then find it, "This is?" she asked in a serious tone as she handed him the box of tools "Ohh yes.. Thank you" he tipped his hat as he would walk off, she walked the other way. 'I'm sorry Chelsea..' he said in his thoughts as he kept walking to the newly made Diner, maybe the delicious food would cheer him up. Chelsea on the other hand had to attend the calf she received from Taro, she sighed as she heard the calf moo, making her smile as she petted in and then fed her, "Nice Clara.. You'll be nice and strong.." she said to her as she would place the empty bottle down and then leave the stable, making sure she locked it. Chelsea walked out as she would then walk over to the Diner, she entered the place and then saw Vaughn was there, as much as she wanted to leave.. She needed to eat. Chelsea walked to a table far and sat down as she ordered some Porridge, Vaughn walked over and sat down the chair in front of her. "Good food here, I guarantee it" he said to her, "I know I just ordered if you weren't paying attention.." she looked away as she still had the sad face he was regretting to face every time they made contact. "Look Chelsea.." "I don't want to hear it, Vaughn… I'm careless like you said…" she stood up and left, but before she left she handed him the porridge, "Here hope you like it" he blushed, this is what he loves the most and she just spent 300g on something that she gave away .. To him. "Ch-" he was about to call but she left. He sighed as he ate the porridge, but suddenly lost his appetite, he stood up and followed behind her from afar. "Hey Chelsea!" shouted Julia as she passed by the shop of Mirabelle, "Hey…" she waved as she walked over to the beach, as soon as clock stroke six.. Only the sound of waves were heard. Chelsea sat at the beach while she would just remain there, Vaughn reached as well, watching how Chelsea sat at the pier, she crossed her legs and looked out to the stars. Vaughn, with no word and warning sat behind her, each leg besides hers as he pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry.." he simply whispered into her ear , showing off the first emotion to anyone in a long time. The rest of the night, they remained like that.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

……. Next day, Spring 21, Thursday 9 am…….

'_Why did I do it… now she'll take advantage on me… No matter I will not treat her that way anymore' _began to think the serious Vaughn as he sat on the chairs in Mirabelle's dinning room, soon to help her around the plac?!e and do the work as well, Julia was in the kitchen doing the dished as Elliot came by helping her for a few before his little sister came in and called him off for lacking around his own home, hurting him once again. He made a light _'tsk' _and tilted her hat down and closed his eyes as he waited for Mirabelle's call now. "Hello Chelsea! Anything I could help?" asked Julia with a cheery tone as Chelsea smiled to her lightly. "Ohh just passed to say hi to my best friend" responded while Chelsea leaned against the kitchen counter, "Soo you going for today's plan?" she asked as Vaughn was now curious to hear, though he acted as if he was sleeping, "Got your stuff?" asked Julia, making Chelsea nod, "Ohh then lets go! Lanna and Natalie are waiting for us at the beach she seems… Lanna is …well nice to be a pop star " Julia grabbed her bag and she would walk out with Chelsea both giggling as the headed towards the beach. 'Hmm what could all this be about.. I think It would be interesting to visit Denny.

Ohh yea forgot to mention, Lanna came to the island like minutes ago and already she's with the girls, none less as well that Denny gotten an eye on her, damn how love can be that quick…noneless love isn't for the Cowboy.. Or so he says. Vaughn got out of the Ranch and would slowly follow them as he then could see Elliot joining them, and he had a bag for himself too. _'Either they trust him that much… or he could be gay..' _thought Vaughn for a moment, but then realized how Elliot couldn't take his eyes of Chelsea, even smile was saying it all. That's the moment where Vaughn had felt the second emotion, without even knowing it at all_. 'Grrr he better take eyes of her right now…..' _said in his thoughts as he clutched a fist, making a "_humph" _he walked in a different way to reach Denny's house, he entered with no warning and already Denny was staring out the window, wel he was, cause as soon as Vaughn came in Denny feel off the seat he leant on.

"O--oh hey Vaughn… how are you?" Stammered the fisherman as she had a goofy smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't believe you are staring at that pop start… for all we know she could be another spoiled brat" "Hey! Lanna is very much different.. Besides it's not only her I'm looking at….." Vaughn got now his attention, "Who else… Julia?" she growled as Julia was like a sister to him.. And of course you know how brothers are. "N-no no no no" said Denny waving his hands defensively, "It's just I sorta seem to be found of Chelsea.. She's very nice, heck she eve have a time of day and hour to spend around me just so I won't be so alone fishing… He's quite a fisherwoman you know" Denny began to blabber on about Chelsea.

'_This is just Crazy now' _he said, hearing the giggles, looking out the window, the temptation was much. He gasped as his jaw dropped slightly to see Chelsea in her back bikini, his eyes were only glued to her.. Not caring now cute Lanna looked in her green suit… and sure as well would care about Julia since it would be disgusting to his eyes either way, and he would give a….. about Natalie.. He even sometimes thought she would be a man from how she is much more stronger looking than himself, which secretly scared to be around her much. _'God…. She's sooo…- WHAT?! Vaughn you shouldn't let yourself..' _"Ahhh I see I'm not the one with the Chelsea " "Shut up!" snapped Vaughn, making Denny jump as they both looked out and then …

"Good morning ! I came in to say hello-" "Shhhhh" both Denny and Vaughn said as the kid-looking chef jumped "What are you two looking at?" he said, peeking under from Vaughn as the had was covering Vaughn's view, making the frustrated cowboy groan and pull the hat away, "That is really unhealthy… Food is way much better.. Like I should make some right-" that was when Denny made him look towards the girls, and the one he caught sight for was Natalie, "Wow isn't she a sight for sore eyes…" said the little chef. "She's mine!" shouted Vaughn with not even thinking it, as he thought it was Chelsea he talked about. "Huh?.. Natalie?" asked Denny was Vaughn had a blush, thank god his had covered his face mostly. "No…" he said as she then left the place as Pierre was left confused. "Nah.. Natalie is yours… like.. She scares me a lot.." said Denny with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

Vaughn walked over to the ranch as he couldn't believe what he said, he shook her head. "Ok bye!" shouted Chelsea as she ran out of the beach in her bikini all wet with Elliot besides her as they laughed and giggled. "Today was fun" "Hahaha I know!" said Chelsea in a cheery tone while they walked towards his house, making the drop off. As they walked they saw Vaughn not to far from them. "Hey Vaughn!" shouted Chels towards him picking up as he had his hands in his pockets and looking down. "You missed out on a great time at the beach" "Yea I saw.." he mumbled to her, looking away. "Haha…Oh You were watching us?" said the female farmer with her arms crossed over her chest while she would look to him. "Watching over you.. How repulsive.." he said as he tilted his hat down to cover his face as Elliot went to hold her hand and tug her lightly, the sight was drastic to Vaughn as he let out a slight growl. "Chelsea we should go.. You'll get sick as it's cold.." Elliot smiled and blushed slightly as Chelsea giggled, "Ohh you go, Taro might be worried sick about now.. I'll return to the farm in a bit" she assured him as he nodded, let her hand go and walked off. _'That kid really gots some nerve….' ._

"_Sooo Vaughn want to walk me home… and later hang out once I'm dressed.. You're the only person who I don't hand around with..-" "You asking me out?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Chelsea got a deep blush, "What no no no no… j-just hanging out" she said waving hands defensively.. "Besides you enjoy being a loner.." she said, "Hn… good.. You're not dumb after all" he walked off, "Than-… hey!" she shouted as she would look to him. "Coming farmer girl?" "Yes! Wait up.." she shouted as she followed behind him into the farm area now. _

"_So want me to come in or.. " he asked as he was at doorway, she would glare at him, making him chuckle internally while she walked in. "Yeah… wouldn't you love it.." Chelsea sarcastically said while she walked inside and closed the door to come on in the same signature attire, walking out to see Vaughn playing with the dog Mirabelle gave you the other day. It was a cute sight. Chelsea stared to Vaughn as he had a smile on his face.. And right now.. She swore her heart skipped a beat… or a few. She giggled and walked over, "Ok well.. To the dinner?" she asked as she would walk over to him, he looked up and nodded, placing his hands into his pockets as they both walked to the dinner. They both sat as they both would see Lanna and Denny and the new islander.. Which had Chelsea wondering if he's a kid or not. "Umm…" "don't ask, Chelsea…. Made me wonder too…" he groaned as she would giggle, "He looks cute though" she giggled, "Hmph" was the only thing Vaughn did The whole night was just Chelsea mostly talking the night away as Vaughn either actually joined in.. said few words or no words at all. _

………_ 10 pm …._

_A long night indeed it was, and to tell the truth it went rather smoothly between the two.. Even though Vaughn finds Chelsea a slight annoyance now. They both walk up to the farm house as she would turn to look at him with a smile on her lips, her hands behind her band and held together, staring to him. "What?" asked the trainer with a frown. "Nothing…. You know you're not half as bad as I've heard about… you're actually kinda cool.. Regardless of the emotion you seriously need to get back.." she giggled, making him roll his eyes. "Well good night, Vaughn.. See you next week, Wednsday" she said as she would lean in and kiss his cheek while she walked inside. _

_Vaughn had gasped and blushed as he would look down and realized.. Mirabelle and Julia were at mineral town… and he didn't get the keys. He knocked on the door , blushing, embarrassed while he waited. She opened the door to look to him. "Umm what..?" Vaughn explained.. "I only have one bed.. The one I ordered wont e back till tomorrow.." she blushed as she would look to him, "Fine… you were thought to share.." he walked in and would sit on her bed to kick off his boots while she would sigh, close the door and move to lay next to face the wall as Vaughn turned back to her. As they fell asleep… Vaughn unconsciously turned and wrapped his arm around her, Chelsea that moment woke up.. Turning to face him and snuggle into his chest, getting closer to him as they almost didn't fit on the small bed. _


	3. Chapter 3: A Loner

**_I am soooooo sorry for taking so long, so many things been happening and I'm pretty much going out and about, so don't have much time to sit and write, I thank to all those who messed me and told me tips ^^! I hope this Chapter is worth the wait33._**

**_Again, I apologize! Ch.4 will be comming soon!_**

**_-I do not own any Harvest Moon game or the characters-_**

……………**[ Next Day } ………. Spring 22**

It is 8 am and the sleepy cowboy woke up, groaning and turning over as he would then just turn to burry his head into the pillow, taking in a scent.. A wonderful scent at that, he would slowly take in the recognition that it smelled just like gardenias. His purple eyes opened wide to take notice where he was now, he remembered he stayed in at Chelsea's house tonight,, a blush formed lightly on his cheeks, he stared down to see he was covered by a sheet, though he didn't recall to be covered in one last night, he smiled faintly to himself, knowing no one can see him. Vaughn looked out to the window next to the bed and would move aside the curtain as he stared to the farm and see Chelsea working on her crops and having them watered . His eyes stared upon her figure as he would watch her sit up straight and wipe away sweat from her forehead. Her dog was next to her as she would take up his ball from its mouth and throw it away as she would giggle, even though Vaughn hardly heard it…he thought it was the most sweetest giggle he's ever head… possibly went through his frozen heart.

"Stupid girl…" he said to himself, shaking his head.

Chelsea would place away her crops into the shipping bin as she would talk to her home, opening the door to look to see that Vaughn was awake and sitting up.

"Good morning, Vaughn!" she smiled to him as she had a cheer on her voice.

"Good morning…" he mumbled as he brushed his eye slightly, moving over to get up from the bed.

"Mirabelle asked me where you are.. I told you were helping me with something… not making her wonder where you stayed last night.. Even though it was hard to not make her think of why.." she shrugged.

"Ohh.. Ok… Augh.." he placed his hand on her forehead, Chelsea came over.

"You ok?" she asked, blinking her blue eyes to him, placing her hand on his forehead, "Hmm Maybe you're developing a fever?" she asked, but he took her wrist and would get up from the bed. Making her be face to face with him. She gasped and watched as he would just stare to her eyes, she bit her lower lip while he leant into her. He would stop as he let her go and would sigh.

"I'm sorry.. " he would hold onto his forehead. "I think I am developing that fever.." he said and laid back down.

"Ok.. Umm I'll..J-just go out.. And umm see if..Natalie is..umm..not busy…I'll go do that.." Chelsea stammered while she would then go out.

"Whatever…" Vaughn had mumbled to himself, hidding his brush through his gorgeous and silky hair strands as he took a deep breath. "Such a wonderful girl.." he had to let it out..

……………**[ 4 pm } ………. Spring 22**

Vaughn wakes up, once again, he was still snuggled into the pillow that belongs to the girl he suddenly has an attachment for, and for some reason.. He enjoyed it. He smiled, but he knew it was time to get up by now, this little world he went into for the first time in years, was the most pleasant thing, and he didn't wanted to stop.. But he knew he had to. He groaned to his own self, and sat up from the bed. And for some reason he heard a voice, eyes looked over to a slightly broken door, that was slightly opened, steam going through with it. His eyes widen, Chelsea was in there. His own thoughts began to fight with him.

'Go in.. take a peek' repeatedly was told in his head, he swallowed and quietly make his way to peek as so his mind said. His purple eye looked over to see a slim and petite body, of course he only saw the back. He silently gasped to himself . He thought he saw a goddess. His eyes wondered as she was there under the old shower, her hair stuck to her body as she just giggled and hummed away in happiness, he couldn't help but smile himself. He leant himself closer and closer, he lost balance.. And the door was creaking open. Vaughn tensed and he quickly back to make his way to lay on his bed, '_falling asleep'._

"Vaughn?" said the soft, happy voice of Chelsea, his back to her as he bit his lower lip. He groaned and slowly turned to her to see herself wrapped in a towel..

"Hmm?" his eyes looked over to the ceiling, himself laying on his back now, a hand to his stomach. He stared to her face, seeing the wet hair strands as water dripped by the tips. "What is it?"

"Um.. Nevermind.." Chels said to him as she turned her back to him, that given moment, the stare at her flawless back, Vaughn lost the control of himself, he walked over and grabbed her, turning her over to face her, his eyes hungrily staring into hers.

"You're torturing me…" he managed to say to her, his eyes stared deeply into her.

"I..What..?" she asked him while the next thing that happened was herself being pulled into his strong, warm arms.

"Shut up and let me kiss you" nothing else was said as he pulled her into a deep, longing kiss. The type of kiss that clearly shows the want and need for that person. Chelsea's eyes were wide and filled in surprise, a slight gasp, and a tensing in her body. Slowly coming to relax, as her seemingly delicate and smooth arms wrapped around him, kissing him back in a slight inexperienced way, but so was he. Seems both lacked a life in love.

It seemed to went on and on as they kissed, Chelsea's hand came to his cheek and caressed it lovingly, himself in a slight jerk as he was surprised to the soft and caring touch she was giving him. His hands rubbed her back, making her shiver as she let out a soft moan into his mouth. He just smirked to the sound, enjoying it as much, but he knew all to well, he can't make it that far. Chelsea pulled away from him gently and slowly from him, her blush came rushing across her cheeks as she had her hand clutched and her knuckles touched her now swollen lips. She smiled big when she turned to go change in the bathroom. Vaughn stood there with an accomplished smile, his eyes closed, as he recalled the moment in his mind all over again. He opened his eyes and looked outside, it seemed to be close to night, he knew he better leave. Chelsea came out, seeing him all dressed and holding onto his hat now. A frown came to her beautiful face. "Your face says it all, but I have to.. I'll be back in about 2 days, "Don't worry.. I'll come back and this is the first place I'll go to.." The cowboy spoke to her in a sweet voice, that not even he knew he had it in him. Vaughn caressed her cheek, and stared to his eyes. Kissing her on her lips, a long kiss, pulling away and kissing her on the forehead then. "Goodbye, my Farmer Girl" With that, Chelsea giggled, her eyes looking as his smiled and turned to leave. Walking out to go do his job.

Chelsea's eyes looked over, eyes that stared into two others, Natalie with a huge grin on her face, and eyes that said it all. The 'I-want-all-the-details' look in them. Chels looked over to the other, Elliot, his face was sad, and made her wonder why, she couldn't stop feeling but said herself in a way, What could be wrong with Elliot? It just confused her. Natalie quickly walked over to her, hands held behind her back. "Soo what was that all about?" asked the red head.

"Yeah.. What happened?" asked the sad-looking, Elliot while he walked over.

"Oh! N-nothing nothing.. He stayed over the night, really nothing happened" Chelsea would use her hands in defense, very nervous as she blushed.

Elliot seemed to Relax as Chelsea did so_**. 'Maybe I have a chance left…' **_would said in his thoughts,

staring to the wonderful Chelsea as she just gave away the blush he was dying to see.

Natalie looked over to Elliot, "Hey! You're supposed to be working!" yelled Natalie at him as she would cross her arms and scoff. "Whatever.. I'm going to see Pierre or something..I better see that work done.." Natalie said as she would walk away. Chelsea looked over to Elliot as he had his head low and ashamed, _**'poor thing..' **_

"U-um.. Chelsea.. Would you help me work..?" he asked her, shyly, of course. Chelsea smiled to him and nodded.

"Sure! I'd love to help a friend in need" she said to him, both walking over to his home, "thank you.." he said to him in relief, both with assistance of the heavy job and because he's spending time with her.

……………**[ 8 pm } ………. Spring 22**

The work was done, finally! Chelsea and Elliot would be at the the beach. "My, oh my. Heavy crates! And a lot too!!" said Elliot, while Chelsea would wipe her sweat of her forehead.

"I know" she smiled, "Phew.. I'm tired" said the farmer girl, looking to Elliot.

"Thanks Chelsea.." he grinned as he was thankful for the moments he spent with her, "I appreciate your help".

"Not problem!" grinned as she would brush her hair strands away, Taro walks iin on them, "Ohh I see work is done, Thanks you two.. My.. How you youngster's achieve anything with teamwork.. Just like back in my day" he spoke with a satisfied smile. Walking deeper in, "Hmm I got some shipping to do. Chelsea, you should rest up. I'm sure you need your strength for tomorrow, gotta give us crops!"

"Ohh! It's nighttime!.. Ok I will" Chelsea giggled, walking out.

"Oh.." Elliot got sat while he would wave, "thank you for everything Chelsea.."

"Bye!!" She spoke while she walked to her home, Amos was greeting her at the doorstep. "Augh.. Hey boy" she opened the door and they both walk in, turning on the lights she sees the bouquet of roses on the bed and a note, she walked over to it and would just be in surprise.. "What.. Is this..?" she blinked her blue eyes, walking over, taking the bouquet and smelling it. "Mmm.." she looked to the note.. It was from Vaughn.

In it is said:

* * *

_"To my dearest, Farmer Girl,_

_I managed to steal a day form my job, apparently I am not needed for the time being. _

_I decided to take you out with me, _

_A nice picnic to the forest, perfect for me, private and secluded. _

_I'll see you tomorrow at 6 pm._

_Ps. I'd love it if you wore a dress for this time, I want to see your beauty in it."_

* * *

Chelsea was in shock, her eyes stared to the note, a blush to her cheeks. "Umm.. Where will I get a dress?" thoughts went through her head now, now nervous and in a problem. "Hmm Maybe I can borrow one from Lanna" And with that, Chelsea dressed in her Pjs and went to sleep, dreaming on how that picnic would be. A smile formed on her lips, "Vaughn…" her head snuggled in the pillow, it smelled just like him now, and she was loving it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**I do not own Harvest Moon at all!!**

……………**[ Next Day } ………. Spring 23**

The sound of nature began once the time was 6:00am. The beautiful, sapphire-like eyes opened slowly, a soft hand went up to brush orange hair strands away from her face. "Uh.." she moaned softly, turning over, "Five more minutes.. " she groaned to herself as if she were still living with her mother at the city, well when her mother was still alive. Chelsea would turn as the dog then jumped on her bed; and story about the bed, she got it a bit later the night, she wanted the bigger bed, so she ordered it way from Mineral Town. and began to lick her cheek. "Ah!" she giggled as she would turn over and grab the cute little oddball in her hands. "Alright, Alright.. I'll get up" she spoke to Amos, placing him down gently, getting up, and getting dressed. Then she remembered, she had to do everything early, before her _**'date' **_with the Cowboy. She grinned, she needed a dress. The door knocked, Her head looked towards the door, Amos began to bark now. She smiled, "Hush, boy" she spoke, talking over to open the door, to see a girl. Julian stood there with a huge grin on her lips, along with Lanna and Natalie.

"We've heard rumors that someone has a date tonight" spoke Julia in a teasing way, Chelsea figured she'd know since she's pretty much Vaughn's sister.

"And that we figured you have no outfit for the situation, I see someone needs a **'girl's touch' **" spoke the star, otherwise known as Lanna, who awkwardly enough, she had an interest in fishing, yet always seem to lose at the competitions.

"I'm pretty sure we girls need time to ourselves, as well that we have to judge in which dress works best for you. " spoke the Sister of the Shy Bachelor; Natalie.

Chelsea blushed, a very deep red too. She would look at the three one by one as she would open her mouth and try to speak, but all she did is stammer and play nervously with her hands. "Um.. Um… T-thank you.." she smiled to them. They all laughed, not at her of course, just finding it cute that Chelsea, for the first time, is acting this way. "I appreciate it a lot.. Soo um.. What now?" she asked, nervously, of course.

"Hmm Let's see.. Who here is close to Chelsea's dress size" Natalie began t inspect the other girls, not her of course, she didn't own a dress either.. She found it rather unnecessary to use on her crate working days. "Lanna seems closer, as well she is the only one I know that owns a lot of pair of dresses" She smiled while she would then looked to Chelsea and then the other two. "To Lanna's then"

"What what about my farming?" asked Chelsea, obviously she couldn't stop her work today.

"Ah no worries, We convinced both Elliot and Denny to do them for you, it was very easy" Said Natalie as she laughed, maybe she thought about the event.

"What…did.. You do?" asked Chelsea, both unsure to ask and rather curious to know.

"Well tomorrow I'm dating Elliot" Said Julia with a sweet smile, rather excited, looking over to Lanna as she blushed and looked down a bit. "And I Denny.." she held her hands together rather tight.

……………**[ After a 7 minute walk with the girls } ………. **

It was a short walking when talking to people, and t was rather enjoyable. Chelsea looked at her areas, but Vaughn was nowhere to be seen, she took a moment to ask Julia, and she said he left the morning she woke up, telling her, he has something to do. They said their _hello's _to the currently 2 mothers in Sunny Island. They were all chatting up at the well, "Hmm you should join us sometime, I'm sure you have interesting things to talk to Chelsea" spoke Mirabelle.

"Sure! I'll take time to talk to you two" she waved, they went straight to Lanna's and entered the home,

Lanna locked it as they walked over to the room. Natalie laid on her back at the soft pink bed, while Julia sat with her legs up; Indian-style. Chelsea stood there, staring at Lanna, she was searching in her dresser, "Let's see" her dark green eyes stared over to Chelsea, "What is your color.." she would bite her soft, pink, lower-lip. "Hmm I think a light-blue would be best.. Hmm A bit hard to know. "She pulled out a white dress with red, orange, and blue butterflies all over. She showed it to Chelsea, "Alright, go to the bathroom and change" Lanna pointed to the bathroom door. Chelsea walked in, 3 minutes later she came out.

The results were shocking, "Whoa!" all three said, they stared at Chelsea.

"That dress was made for you!" Julia spoke to her, Chelsea flushed as she would smile big,

"You think?" she asked, shyly now, she looked down as she did a slight spin. "This is pretty much the first time I woke a dress in years.."

"That date of yours will be blown away" Grinned Natalie. Chelsea turned to face a mirror Lanna just brought over; full-body mirror at that too. And she couldn't believe it.

"Hmm wait.. Let me do something here.." Lanna walked over and would take off her bandana and would let her hair loose, Julia walked over and brushed her hair, with a Brush Lanna gave her for assistance. Natalie stared now, thinking ways to improve this gorgeous look Chelsea had going on. "Hmm let's see why not place a hairclip or something like it on her?" she asked to the other two.

"Hmm I think I have something that matches with it, though I want that hair loose, It's gorgeous, I wonder why you always have it tied and covered." Lanna spoke'

"Uhh cause I work of course.. ?" Chelsea didn't know how to answer her, since it was quite obvious, both Natalie and Julia giggled, but tried their best to hide it. "Hmm what do I wear for shoes?" asked the farmer, obviously she didn't felt this girly in a long, long time, last time was when… like she was 6 years old, to where everything to her were doll-like dresses, dolls, tea-parties and such. Well at her home at least.

"Oh how can we forget! I'll check quickly!" Lanna went straight into her dresser again, searching. Julia ended placing a large blue butterfly at the left side of her Orange, flowing hair.

"Here we go!.. You're a size 7 right?" asked the pop diva while she handed her a pair of black flats. "Yeah don't want to over do it with you.. " she smiled and Chelsea placed them on.

"What about Make up?" Julia suggested, feeling the need, as she felt she wasn't much help as well.

"No, no Make-up. Chelsea rather looks better natural" Smiled Lanna to her, making Chelsea blushed. Natalie laughed.

"T-thanks, Lanna" said Chelsea.

……………**[ 5;48pm } ………. **

"My look at the time!" Natalie said in surprise, "We took so much time dressing her up and making her look her best, she would be almost late for her date.

"And that is were we call that, Fashionably late, dear" said Lanna in her 'Diva' tone. They all laughed then, "But well we better not let the date be late anyways. "Unless…" They looked over.

"Is this your first , actual date.. Chelsea?" asked Natalie, of course Julia knew, being Chelsea's best friend, but rather let Chelsea answer it.

"U-um.. Y-yeah.." looked down the poor farmer girl after she replied. A few little squeals were heard here and there, a common thing that would happen when _'girls hanged-out'. _

There was a knock on the door, Lanna opened it, the others, including Chelsea peeked to see what or who it was. There would be a horse in front of it, and at the saddle there was a note taped to it. And on it there was a name written in such elegantly cursive letters. _Chelsea . _The girls were in 'Awe' as Chelsea took it, All it said in it was:

"_This will be your Chauffer for this night" _

"Well I guess it is time for you to head it" spoke Natalie. "Good luck!" said both Lanna and Julia as Chelsea mounted the horse and then rode it over to the forest.

……………**[ 6:03pm } ………. **

She found the spot, hidden into the trees. Her eyes watched what there was. There was a large black sheet, there was two lit purple candles, white plates at either side with a picnic basket near it. "Oh.. Wow.." Chelsea blushed as she dropped off the horse, but her foot got caught in one of the hoops where you stick your feet in. "Ah!" she prepared to fell impact.

"You sure keep falling for me.." a voice told her, her eyes looked up to meet purple ones, a smile formed on his charming lips. Wearing a white button up shirt and black dressing pants, with black boots, of course. Though this time he didn't wore his hat.

"Uh.. H-hi.." she told him as she stood straight and straightened her dress. His eyes glued to hers, then looked down to what she wore.

"I was wrong.." Vaughn spoke as he looked to her, Chelsea frowned, she felt she did something bad. "You look gorgeous tonight.." he pulled her into his arms, taking a smell of her hair, it smelled like Strawberry today. "Mmm…" He smiled and let her go, holding her hand, and then sitting her besides him at the sheet. "I always go here when I need to get away from the life.." he told her.

"Oh.. I always go up to the mountain for mine.." she giggled softly, Vaughn took out a bottle of wine along with some food, she's seen it before at the dinner. Chelsea grinned as she just found this all to sweet of him to do. He gave the servings. They talked and ate. "So Vaughn.. What is your History?"

"I rather.. Not say". He frowned, looking down a bit. "Well.. I."

"I'll tell you mine and You'll tell me yours, ok?" she thought it might make him feel more comfortable.

"Uh! Ok" he blushed, staring at her, he's going to know her story.

"Well unlike all the islander's here, even though me and Lanna are close with the lifestyle… I used to be a city girl, I never grew up with a father so I lived with my mother and my brother, Who maybe you met him, he lives in Mineral town. Well.. Anyways.. Brother grew older and moved out, apparently he had a thing for farming and such, cause grandfather always made us work around at his farm when we visited, I never had an interest, but he always did. Gandfather died and he took over for him, he's so successful, I'm so jealous of him. " she giggled for a moment. "Like 2 years later, Mother died of a disease she never told us about.. And I was left alone, and I couldn't afford to stay there, since it was so expensive.. So I sold the house and I pretty much took the boat to mineral town.--"

"Oh, so that's why you're here, huh?" Asked Vaughn, staring at her with the most interest one would ever have.

"Mhm" Chelsea admitted while she looked at him. "I wanted to see if I could live with him, but well.. Taro pretty much gave me the farming job here, so I figured I should try it.. I'm not bad at it, am I?" she asked.

"No, you've changed these people, like they seem to gain hope by the day.." The cowboy looked to the sky while his hair covered his face.

"As well I'm jealous of my brother, I got a letter from him, He's married and have a healthy baby boy, probably 3 years old by now" She looked at Vaughn as she blushed.

"Is that so..Hmm.. Chelsea want a kid then?" He grinned, joking, looking over to her as she flushed.

"No!-.. er.. I mean not now..Ah!.. I mean…" she was so embarrassed, but all Vaughn found it was cute. He found it pleasant for his used-to-be lone and cold heart. He looked over to her and then kissed her, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, her arms around him, he laid her down. Next to him at the sheet. Cuddling with her while she nuzzled into his chest. He rand his fingers through her hair.

"I am a lucky guy.." He told her. Her eyes looked up to him, they kissed again. He pulled her closer and closer to him, all the did was kiss. They pulled away for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. "Can I stay over?" he asked while rubbed her back gently.

"Sure! This time we won't be cramped to not fall of the bed" she smiled while she would stare to his eyes, He just smiled back, not wanting to let go of her.

"Vaughn I l-" thunder was heard as she was about to finish her sentence, it began to rain. She looked up as the water began to pour on them. "Yeah we should leave.." she suggested, looking over to him as he laughed, he laughed. Her heart felt it would burst right now.

"Yeah let's go.. I'll pick it up" he said. He did, he picked up the things as Chelsea held the basket, in her arms as he had placed the things in them, he held her hand and both ran towards her home. It was nothing but giggles and smiles as they dried up and changed clothes, Chelsea but the other clothes to dry up. They laid in their bed and snuggled.

"Good night, my farmer girl.." whispered Vaughn into her ear as he had her close to him.

"Good night cowboy.." she giggled as they fall asleep, she woke up a bit later as her eyes stared to the gentle and adorable face of Vaughn. "I love you.. " she whispered and sighed softly, caressing his cheek, her hand ran through his hair and kissed his forehead, she went back to sleep. A very small smile formed on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Elliot

I do not own the Harvest Moon games, nor the characters!

This is a Chelsea x Vaughn story.

Ohh to tall my fans out there, This IS QueenofHearts017. I decided to change my name to something more me and simpler :D!

Sorry for my absence.. I just well lost my mood for Writing but I'm back on! And I am also coming up with an FMA fanfic. Edward x OC 3 ( Cause of course, he is my hubby .) Or make up with one of my own. I don't know yet.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

It was the next morning, the thunder and rain seemed to have past as all that was heard was the found of the birds chirping and the droplets of the water outside as they dripped from the edges of the roof of the cabin. The cowboy opened his purple eyes slowly to feel the beam of the sun hit his face as the curtains of the window that was besides the bed was slightly opened. His vision currently blurry, he rose a hand and brushed his eye, yawning lightly, he opened his eyes to look down to see Chelsea still sleeping there soundly. He smiled lightly and then kissed her forehead gently.

"Hm…" her face clutched, making him chuckle lightly.

"Wake up.." he whispered so softly to her as he just grinned softly.

"Five more minutes" mumbled Chelsea, knowing she had to get ready for her farm animals.

"You need to get up, I'm kinda tangled" It was true, Chelsea was all cuddled up against him.

"Good" she smiled as she nuzzled into him and grinned lightly, "I like it this way" she said as her eyes looked up to meet his. Vaughn would smile as he moved in and kissed her lips. "I have to work" he said.

"No…" she whined lightly, "I'll die" she said drastically, making him just keep on smiling.

"I'll always be back, don't worry" he whispered to her as he would just stand up as Chelsea let go of him and would just then got and put on his boots. She sat up and moved herself to the edge.

"At least let me make you something to eat?" she asked softly as he turned over to him and was about to tell her head to leave but then closed his lips and then nod to him. Chelsea would smile big and then would got up as she would then go and make something to eat for them both. She would make some eggs and cheese with ham and a little carrot in it.

"Carrot?" Vaughn spoke with an eyebrow arched as he would looked to her and she nodded, "It's a family secret" he placed her finger over her lips to indicate '_secret' _. He would take the fork and then eat it and would chew lightly, his eyes were surprised and he blushed lightly to look up to her.

"This is incredible.." He spoke to her as he kept eating, Chelsea was joining soon after.

"Well glad to know my cooking is well.. how about I cook you a whole meal when you return?" She suggested as he had a piece of egg on her chin.

"Mm.. Alright, I'll be sure to come here on an empty stomach.." he would grin lightly and then lean in to her cheek, he licked it and then kissed up to her lips, she kissed him back with a smile.

After 30 minutes of eating, talking and the occasional making out, Vaughn took his leave as he would be waving off from the ship to the farmer girl that stood on the pier, where she'll do so on his return.

"Chelsea?" there was a shy voice in the background, she turned to look over to see Elliot.

"Oh hey Eliiot, what's wrong?" she asked him while he would just smile to her and take her hand. "Come, I want you to hang out with me.." he said to her while he tugged her, she felt something weird about this, but she sees him like everyone else. The shy, sweet boy of a dominant sister.

She followed him into the forest and would just look around and then to him as he seemed to be taking her to the mountain, into the cave, she had a confused face as he would then pull her in to turn and push her against the rock wall. She gasped and winced at the impact.

"What the H--!" Chelsea was cut off as her eyes looked to Elliot, he looked like a different person, he didn't have his glasses on, he looked more mature.

"Why did you choose that cowboy..!" he spoke, his voice was quite different too.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stammered to him, feeling nervous, off guard.

He grinned lightly as he looked to her eyes and would just move in to take scent from her neck, licking it lightly. She shivered as he felt disgusted, pushing him away as it was useless, he was strong, very strong. Possibly stronger than Natalia herself. Chelsea gasped, looking to him.

"W-who are you!?"

"Why.. I'm Elliot.. why? Did you believe I was that naïve and weak? Like everyone else? What humor.."

"So.. you-you had everyone fooled?!"

"Indeed so.." he grinned as he kissed her neck and pushed her deeper, feeling the stones imprinting themselves against her back.

"No!!" she shouted while he would push him back, he grabbed her and then throw her on the floor with him over her. He kissed her lip but she bit it and made it bleed. He smacked her account the face. So hard she turned away, he chuckled as she began to tear up but held her tears back.

"Now.. I want you here tomorrow and the next day and the next… otherwise.. you'll notice you'll be missing either an animal.. or something you grew with your effort. I will slowly make you mine. Oh.. and tell anyone.. and you'll face the consequences" he said, his voice so deep and scary. His eyes seemed red, as if evil. He kissed her again, making her taste blood, he moved away as he backed up and left. Chelsea just stayed there and began to cry then.

She returned to her home about 15 minutes later, she opened the door, hearing a soft creak as she then turned gently to see Elliot at the entrance of her face with a sadistic grin on his lips while she would just gasp and quickly close the door, she would just then lock it and then lay down on the bed. Her dog jumped on it and then nuzzled into her and whined. She hugged him close while she just cried away. She knew all to well she had to be there tomorrow again…

-------------The Next Day-----------

She had awoken, feeling her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor, she walked to the bathroom and then would look at her mirror, staring at her puffy red eyes as she sighed, she went in for a shower and cleaned herself, she skipped her meal, as she did not have the slightest appetite.

There was a knock on the door and she would jump up, looking to see her door, she slowly walked over, her hand on the knob, feeling that suspense, her eyes closed, her lips began to mutter. She hoped it wasn't Elliot. The door opened and she would see the oldest man on the island, Taro and right besides him was no one other than the devil himself, Elliot. He looked back to his normal self, but right now Chelsea can see who he really is.

"We need your assistance at the house, can you help us?" asked Taro as his eyes just stared to Chelsea with his kind and gentle smile under his white mustache. He held in his hand his staff/cane, waiting for her reply. She looked over the shoulder to see Elliot smirking as he just waited as well.

"I.. I have to do some work at the farm though. I'm sorry" she said softly and so nervously. "Maybe another time, Taro".

He started to point to Elliot "Oh really? Well I could let—"

"No!..- err no It's fine I can do it on my own" she stammered as she closed the door at them then.

Taro turned to Elliot, "Hmm what weird girl today.."

"She's probably tired, Grandfather" He smiled innocently to him as he walked over with Taro.

------ 6 hours later-------

Chelsea was finished with her farming and her animals of the day, looking at the time as it was almost time for going to the cave.. She really didn't want to go there. She would rather stay in her farmhouse all day and wait for her cowboy to come back, but she cannot put her farm animals in danger, and she needed the money for her crops.

She walked her way up to the mountain to be grabbed by that liar and be pulled close to him as he smirked lightly to her. "Mm.. Glad to see you come, would be a shame of what I'd have to do if you didn't.." he chuckled as he grabbed her chin and pulling his face towards hers, making his groan and shake her hair to escape his grasp but it was so useless.. "You shouldn't do that.." he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head over her arms as he kissed her neck, he would grab them hard as he struggled and bite onto them.

"N..NO!" she shouted, as it was obviously a failed attempt to.

He would just continue on as he let go of her and dropped her. "I think that's much for tonight.." he licked his lips and then walked off while he just put on his glasses on the tip of his nose and then slide them up.

On Chelsea's case, she just sat there , a hand on the ground for support while the other on the neck to feel the stings of his bites, she was marked, she looked to her wrist to see the red marks on them as well. Surely after, she returned home, on her way she got stopped by Julia, but she ignored her and walked away.

"Chealsea..?" she paid no attention whatsoever, she just entered and closed the door

----The next day---

There was a knock on her door and it at awoken her, she stood up and alert as it opened, she forgot to lock the door! Her heart began to race as she just stared to the roorn creak open and a foot step in to the house. Her eyes looked up to see it was Vaughn. She ran up to him and hugged him as he smiled.

"Well Good morning to you too" he held her close and then pulled away to see the marking on her neck.

"What happened here?!" a jealous emotion had waved over him as he grabbed her shoulders and at them.. "Who are you doing this with?!" he asked outraged, but also feeling of a stab through his heart.

"W-wait..-"

"I guess you couldn't wait for me… Alright, if that's how it is now.. I'll be leaving now" he looked away and pushed her off as he would pull him close to her.

"Wait! It's not what you think it is!"

"No It's how I see it, how stupid of me to think I was loved! I'm never coming back, good bye"

He left the door and slammed it shut, Chelsea opened the door to just ran after him but she tripped and fell, she was weak, she hasn't ate, so she just fainted. "V-vaughn.."

Somehow he had the urge to look over, he say her laying there, he would just run over as he picked her in his arms, "I-it's not me.." she cried so weakly as she rested there, He looked to her arms and notice the struggling bruises, he gasped. He took her hand but it grew limp and lifeless…

* * *

And that's where we stop! Show Me Emotion 6 will be out soon!

Sorry for the absence, I hope you like this chapter! 3


	6. Chapter 6: The Scare

This is the 6th Chapter! This is like the longest I've ever been with any of my fanfics whatsoever, and this doesn't fail epically ;;

I might do instead of and Ed Elric Fanfic, a BorisxOC (Boris from Heart No Kuni No Alice; Alice in the Country of Hearts)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARVEST MOON GAMES OR THEIR CHARACTERS; THIS IS SIMPLY A VAUGHN X CHELSEA FANFIC.**

Also incoming warning.. by the next chapters it might be mature due to a 'scene' that might happen.. idk as of yet.

Chapter 6: The Scare

Vaughn had picked up Chelsea and went straight to the doctor's. He kicked the door open as he held in his hands the lifeless body of Chelsea. "Help her please!" his voice was breaking, he felt scared, very scared. He did not want to lose her.

"Alright! Lay her on the bed" Dr. Trent got up from his seat as he was behind his office desk, the nurse quickly came to his side as they would lay her there. "I need you to wait outside as we attend her" the doctor said to him as they closed the curtain around her and would quickly help her.

It took 3 hours of waiting for Vaughn till Dr. Trent would out as he looked over to Vaughn with a soft smile, he moved over an patted his shoulder, his heart sunk as he felt scared. "She's ok, just fatigued and very weak, she hasn't ate at all. She could recover in about a month, so I advise find someone to keep and eye on her and don't let her do any activity such as farming.."

Vaughn felt so relived, he let out his breath and nodded, alright. "I'll take her home.." he said to him.

"Also I do want to talk about over her bruises, she has ones on her arm that seem to be out of force.. as if someone was trying to.. uh well do something unpleasant to her."

"…" was what all Vaughn could do, he felt such hate for this male who would do something to his girl.

"..Some on her back, maybe she was pressed against something, a stone or something, I had to wound her back…" He then walked inside as Vaughn just felt an immense Rage, he would find who did this to her, and whatever it goes, he will attempt killing him.

He rode his horse with Chelsea sitting sideways leaning against him, he kissed her forehead as he had looked to her with a frown. "I should've been here with you.." he whispered softly as he just stared to her resting form. As they go there, Amos ran up to them whimpering, worrying over his master as Vaughn dropped off and quickly took Chelsea in his arms bridal-style, he would then look down to the dog. "She's alright boy.. You must be hungry.." he smiled to the dog very softly, he walked inside and laid her to bed, he would caress her cheek and kiss her lips very gently. It almost seemed like it was a sleeping beauty moment.

But she won't wake up, not that moment.

Vaughn would go to the phone and dial a number.. _ring.. ring..ring…_ it would go as someone had picked it up.

"Animal Trading services, may we help you?" a voice on the other line spoke.

"Hi this is your employer Vaughn, I'm here to say I'm taking some time off.."

"You do know it'll cost you money?"

"I don't care" he said, "The love of my life is terribly sick and she needs me.. I'll be back when she is better…" and with that he hung up on her and would then turn to the kitchen, finding food for Amos.

He placed a bowl for Amos while he would pet him then as the dog ate happily. He looked over to Chelsea to see her sleeping form; he would just close his eyes and walked towards her, seeing the dirt on his clothes as they were dirty from when she fell. He would lift her up gently and then take off her shirt, only to see the bandage wrap around her body, he sighed softly and would just take off her pants as well, seeing her figure, who would dare try to spoil such perfect body. He would take the clothes and put them where he figured was the laundry for her. Vaughn then found into her drawer and he felt relieved to find that it wasn't the one where her 'personal' stuff are.

It was a simple short white dress, he placed it on her and then put the sheet over her, kissing her forehead again and sighing deeply. "Wake up soon…" he was too worried.

The next day at the morning, Vaughn spent his time doing her farming, feeding the chicken and cow bins, placing them outside at the stone fence to hear that it will be a sunny day tomorrow. He would push the next to last cow as he came back in to the last one, it read _Clara _on her station. He noticed that she was rather more round than a normal cow should. "Oh.. you're expecting" he smiled lightly and petted her as he walked out then, Chelsea did have everything settled so nice and well for just her own. He was surprised how she would manage all this on her own too, this must be so tiring. He would walk back out to then towards the farmhouse to see the door opened. He barged in to see Elliot over her and kissing her body.

"Mm.. Such sweet body… May I? Of course you wouldn't mind…" Elliot chuckled grabbing her breast and squeezing it as there was no reaction coming from her.

At that instant it was as if a fire ignited in him, he would grab Elliot from the back of the neck and drag him outside of the house with Amos biting onto his leg and growling. Vaughn punched him over and over as he spit out blood, he was going to kill him, he was about to give a hard punch, but stopped to where his knuckles touched his chin, he let him go then.

"If I ever seen you even looking at Chelsea I will kill you.." he threatened him as he just stared to his eyes with the eyes of a wolf, serious and scary.

Elliot's body shook lightly as he grinned, "Mm.. You won't be here everyday..I can get her when you're gone, like I've always be-"

Vaughn punched him again and then threw him out, "Get away from her!" he shouted as Julia rushed over to see what had happened, she looked to Elliot and rushed to his side.

"What did you do?!" she asked looking to the bleeding face of Elliot.

"This Asshole has been trying to rape Chelsea!" Vaughn shouted.

"Impossible.. Elliot can't.." Julia has a sad face as it broke her heart to hear that, she looked to Elliot's innocent face.

"H-he's lying.. I was checking to see if she was ok.. The door was opened so I looked in" he said so innocently.

"Shut up! He's lying Julia! I don't know why he wants to see if she is ok, he's the reason why she's in recovery.." he clutched his fist. "I know you like him.. but who you're going to believe.. that person or me..?" with that he turned around and walked back to the house, Amos growled to Elliot a last time and then followed Vaughn.

"You got to believe me.. He's overreacting.." Elliot stammered as he looked to Julia as he looked back to him, she moved away while she just shook her head.

"J-Julia!" he reached to her but she just walked up with teary eyes.

"You're so stupid.." Natalie appeared as she picked him by the collar of the shirt, "I knew you're not always that weak.. Who knew my brother had balls, spoiled ones that is.." He pushed him back as he took his balance and stood up. "Julia was so in love with you, but you just wanted to force love onto a girl who doesn't want you.." her arms were crossed walking away. "Dinner's ready.." Elliot followed back in silence.

A week had passed, Chelsea has not woken up but there was a light movement on her hand, Vaughn felt so happy. He had woken up way early to do the crops and feed the animals, leaving them outside as he would just return them inside at night as tomorrow there will be rain. He laid there with his body pulling Chelsea close, running his hand to her hair gently. "…Please wake up soon.." he felt his eyes burning lightly as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he was going to brush it away from his face but as he did a hand already rose up and brushed it away for him.

"Morning.."

Vaughn looked down and would look down to have his purple eyes meet the blue ones of Chelsea as they were half opened and she had a smile on her face. He would quickly hugged her close and tight, she would giggle more as that seemed to be the most pleasant sound he would ever hear. He felt more of his tears come, he thought she was never going to wake up but she did.

"I wasn't asleep for long was I?" Chelsea asked him while she was still in that hug he hasn't let her go off.

"A week…" he muttered as he pushed him back,

"A week! My animals! My crops!" she started to flip out and was going to get out and ready but Vaughn had stopped her.

"I did them all.. your animals are fine, Clara gave birth yesterday.. I named her, Becky." Vaughn talked to her and pulled her close to him on the big bed.

"You did them all..? How?" asked the confused farm girl.

"I decided to take a vacation.." he told her as he just looked into her eyes and would caress her cheek gently.

Chelsea felt her heart just skipped, she would just stare to his face; notice that look in his eyes, the look of sadness and fear. She would place her own hands on his cheeks as she just smiled.

"It's ok, Vaughn.. I'm here.. I'll never leave you alone" she noticed that was his fear, to be alone again. In all honesty, she would be scared if he leaves too.

He pulled her close to his body and would just have his face nuzzled into her shoulder, feeling her warmth and her love.

"I thought I had lost you.. I don't know what I'd do without you.." He said to her softly as she just pulled him close and she would smile.

"I love you.." he let the words pass through his lips with such deep emotion. She would feel her cheeks burn lightly as a blush had made its way on her skin.

"W-what?" she asked him softly while he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I love you.." he repeated with a serious face as he meant it.

"About damn time.." a voice was heard as the door had opened, there was Mirabelle with a big smile and then Julia with her own cheery one. Vaughn had blushed and looked away as he still held onto Chelsea.

Julia giggled lightly as she held a basket and brought it to them and placed it on the bed. "Here.. We were told that you were in recovery, and we were going to bring this to Vaughn, but It's very good to see you awake. We have a lot to catch up to.." Julia said with a big smile, looking to Vaughn with a sad face making Chelsea look from her to Vaughn with a questioning look.

"Let her tell you later.." he whispered to her and would gently get off to take the basket from the bed to the kitchen.

"You both look like a married couple.." said Mirabelle.

Vaughn almost dropped the basket on his face as Chelsea turned a bright red.

"Yeah.. when will you two finally hit the not" She asked, making things even worse.

"Uh..-"

"When the time is right.." Vaughn said as Chelsea looked over to him and he smiled to her and winked as he would make a light squeak to hide her face in her sheets.

"Haha.. We should leave these two alone.. as well more people are going to come here to see you so be prepared.."

"And no funny business!" Julia said while she would laugh along with Mirabelle and left the house.

"What was that for?" she asked him as he had picked one of the muffins that were in the basket and began to bite on it and sit with her on the bed.

He shrugged with a playful smile on his lips. "I don't know" he said to her while Chelsea took the muffin away and began to eat it.

"That was mine.." he said to her as he grinned while she moved it away from his reach.

"Not anymore" she had some crumbs on her cheek while he leant in and kissed her cheek, moving his tongue to lick it off.

Chelsea blushed lightly as she swallowed, Vaughn took her muffin and placed it aside as he began to kiss her lips and pulled her close. When they pulled away, Chelsea took a breath and spoke.

"Julia said no funny business" She grinned while he just moved in and kept kissing her more and more, moving down to her neck and bit onto her skin playfully. Chelsea would gasp lightly and tense up. Vaughn pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"…I'm sorry.. " she said softly with a sad face as he took her cheek with his hand gently.

"I'll wait till you're ready for it.." he told her gently as he just stared into his eyes, filled with that rage such man would put into a girl who had nothing to do with it.. A girl he loved and a girl who would always smile no matter what. That wasn't a man, that was a demon.

Chelsea smiled to him and kissed his lips gently. "..I love you too" she said back to him as she didn't tell him the words back. He felt herself blush while he kissed her once again and grinned widely.

"We should go out with your friends, I'm sure they miss you" He suggested as Chelsea felt surprised.

"They're your friends too!" She said and giggled softly while she nuzzled into him.

"But sure."

"Alright, let's get ready." He said.


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise

Alright. I don't got much to say. I'll jus to be full of surprises, like with the Elliot thing huh? Lol. Go figure such innocent was such evil in all truth.

There's going to be more and more in the upcoming chapters, just you wait.

Comments/reviews are appreciated!!!

**I DO NOT OWN THE HARVEST MOON GAMES, CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!!!**

(This is a Chelsea x Vaughn Story!)

Chapter 7: A Surprise

Chelsea and Vaughn began to get themselves dressed in their typical attire. Chelsea this time refused her bandana, so she used it to tie her hair in a ponytail. They walked out holding hands, as he would raise his free hand to his lips, having his thumb and middle finger sideways to his mouth, inhaled and then blew to make a whistle pass through his lips, it was loud enough to hear the clanking of a horse be heard nearer and nearer.

Once the horse arrived, he would let Chelsea gently get herself up the horse and them himself get up from behind her, they would just ride themselves out of the farm and into town.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking up to him.

He looked down to her as he smiled.

"A surprise.." he said to her, kissing her forehead while he took her to the festival area. There seemed to be a festival, balloons, streamers, food, stands and everyone was there.

"Surprise!" they all yelled at her as the only two island's kids; Charlie and Eliza, popped the cones to have streamers fly out to them both.

Chelsea was amazed while she looked around, a light blush came to her cheek, she looked around again, everyone was there, even Elliot that stood in the background with his sad face holding onto a glass of water maybe? She didn't know from this distance.

Vaughn stopped the horse and then dropped off to gently get have on her feet to the ground.

"There we go" he smiled to her still taking her hand as everyone was around her with smiles and telling her how is great to see her healthy and awake now. Julia and Natalie would grab her arm tugging her away.

"We need to borrow her for a minute," said Julia to Vaughn as he stared at her, as he didn't wanted to let go. Chelsea kissed his lips lightly.

"I'll be ok" she said to him with a caring smile and would soon part from him. Denny would approach him to talk to him.

They were walking to one of the stands, they would be also near where Mirabelle and Felicia, all women were now in one side as men were in the other. Chelsea would occasionally have her eyes meet with Vaughn. At one point he would wink at her and make her blush.

"So.. I see someone's pretty serious with Vaughn" giggled Julia as he just had her smile on her lips, even though she looked sad. Chelsea did notice it.

"Hey Natalie, I think Pierre needs his girl, go keep him company, I need to tell something to Julia here about the cows, you know" Natalie nodded to her and went off to meet with Pierre with her blush across her cheeks.

"What happened when I slept?" Asked Chelsea.

There was a sad look on her face as she just looked down and sighed deeply, holding her hands nervously together to look over to catch her eyes with Elliot but then looked away and so did he.

"I-I saw Vaughn beating up Elliot and yelling at him to keep away from you. I thought he went mad.. you know he hasn't been right ever since you've fainted and haven't woken up… I didn't believe him till I saw it in his eyes and then looked into Elliot's.." She sighed as he looked to Julia.

"I love him so much.."

Chelsea placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly to her.

"Well.. Elliot has done things I am still shaken off.. but I have a feeling all he needs is love.. one I cannot give.. Well It's your choice.."

she would give her the thumbs up as she just walked off to look at the other stands. She was accompanied by Dr. Trent and Taro.

"I am glad to see my patient awake" he said with a grateful smile on his lips. Taro pointed to her with his staff.

"You need to keep a close arm with that boy Vaughny, ya' hear? He's been a great farmer even though he tends to animals. I'd marry him soon if I were you"

Chelsea flushed as she then would hear a chuckle, arms would be around her as he just stared to her.

"Hmm It could maybe happen" he smiled lightly to them.

Chelsea looked up to him as he kissed her forehead. Taro tapped Dr. Trent's head with his staff as he just grinned.

"Let's leave these lovebirds alone." He told him as they walked away together, both Vaughn and Chelsea can hear a story Taro began to tell to Dr. Trent trail off as they walked.

"Is our love really that noticeable..?" asked Chelsea with her blush as she looked up to him and he looked down to her. He smiled and kissed his lips.

"I guess so.." he took her hand in his and began to take her somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh just something I want to do.." he said to her while he just had that playful smile on his lips, she had a confused look as they would stand on the middle of the festival area and everyone would be around them.

"Well I do got something to say to you and everyone…" began to say Vaughn as he would just hold both hands of his love in his with his thumbs gently rubbing the back of her hands.

"You remember when I've seen when the time's ready right?" he asked as he noticed the blush that just formed on Chelsea's cheeks, her eyes then widen.

"V-vaughn?" she stammered.

"Are you doing what I am thinking?" she said as he would then move down on one knee and take out a blue feather that was in his shirt.

Some of the people gasped, others were in awe, and by others I mean the Island's girls and women.

"Chelsea, will you be with me forever?" she asked as she would stare into his eyes and would just smile so big, her tears began to roll down her soft and pink cheeks.

"YES!" she said as she hugged him close, Vaughn chuckled lightly. Everyone began to applaud. There was wine being poured on glasses on the table as everyone within the correct age would take their glass and drink some wine after clinking them together.

Chelsea had the feather in her hair as she and Vaughn still held hands. He would just then take her away with him. She looked up to him but he would place a finger to his lips as they sneaked their way out.

"Where as we going to now?" she asked him.

"A surprise.." he chuckled as he would take her into town and then take her to the forest to up to past the cave that Chelsea felt so tensely about but relaxed as Vaughn pulled her closer to her, they went up to the peak and they got there as it was dark.

"I wanted some far away and alone time with my new fiancée," he said.

Fiancée sounded really good, but wife sounded much better.

"Oh Vaughn.." Chelsea blushed still; she looked into his eyes as he to hers and shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"It would've been sooner.. but I was too nervous.." he looked to her and caressed her cheek gently.

"I know we haven't known eachothers too well but I want to spend my life with you.." he said to her once again, seeing as the words made her smile so lovingly as his eyes looked into his.

"You're something Vaughn.." giggling softy as they kissed once again and longer, more passionate as he pulled her closer to him, his hands on her back and trailed down to her hips. His mind and probably hers had wondered off into the imagination of a life always together, and so far in their minds they loved it as much as they loved each others.

They sat at the edge of the peak with his arms around her as they looked up to the stairs, Chelsea swung her legs back and forth lightly while she looked over to him then.

"So how much time do you have to be here?" she asked him softly.

"Hm.. Well I'll be here for all week except Saturday when we get married in a week." And with that Chelsea blushed, she remember it'll take exactly one week to be married now, she cleared her throat as he looked over to him then.

"One week huh..? Pretty quick" she chuckled softly.

"…. Even though it's kinda ahead.. I say to go to Mineral town tomorrow.. if you want to please?" she asked him softly.

"Sure. What for?" she asked.

"I want to see my brother and his family." she giggled. "I want to tell him the great news" her hand placed on his cheek as they kissed again.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it there too, he has a lot of animals." She winked as he blushed.

"Who's taking care of the animals? Plants?" he asked her.

"Well I know Mirabelle has offered a lot so I'll ask her and Taro would gladly ask his grandson to do so.." she said as she didn't speak his name to Vaughn.

Vaughn lent in and kissed her lips and would just stare into her eyes and deeply, he never felt so much in love with her. It almost felt like a greed to feel this love more and only to her.

"Let's go home, it's getting late.." he said to her and kisses her forehead, he got up then with her hand in his as they trailed their way back home.

As they did, Amos came to them despretely barking.

"Huh? What is it boy?" Chelsea bent over a bit with her hands on her knees, staring to her loyal friend as he pointed to the barn, all they would hear is a cow giving loud calls.

"It's Clara!" shouted the farmer girl as she began to run towards the barn with Vaughn following.

Clara was lying down on her pen, panting heavily as she seemed to be giving birth. Vaughn moved besides her as Chelsea petted her. She was quite relieved it was nothing too serious but she had to act to this event.

"Chelsea go get some warm water and a blanket for the calf" said Vaughn as he already had done this before. Chelsea did what was told and came back with a bowl of warm water and a blanket.

It took them like almost an 2 hours but the baby was born. It began to moo for his mother while Vaughn sighed in relief.

"There we go.. a boy calf" he petted the head as Chelsea was just hugging Clara.

"That a girl…" she said,Vaughn just stared to his future wife with his smile as he then would stand up with the calf and place him near his mother.

"I was thinking of Carlos.." she said as he would look down to her and chuckled.

"Carlos it is".

They walked up to the farm house and would just take turns in their shower and clean themselves off. Their clothing were put to wash and then to dry as Vaughn was left in his boxers and Chelsea wore her short white sleeping grown. They laid on the bed and pulled close to his body, his hands going up and down her back feeling the skin behind it as it was very warm. It was quite tempting indeed. Chelsea was rested against his bare chest as she just had her eyes closed, her hand rubbed around his chest, her fingertips feeling his skin. Her eyes looked up to his and they shared once more another kiss. They pulled away and kissed again and again. He turned her to have her back on the bed with him over her as they kissed. His hand rubbed down her leg and lift the knee upwards, pulling her close. He began to rise her dress up, but she stopped his hand from their mission.

"N-not yet.." she blushed, her eyes looking to his, he smiled.

"For our honeymoon then.." he grinned softly and kissed her neck. With a light chuckle as he moved to lie down next to her and pulled her close to his body and took in her scent. No one is going to lay a finger on her again; his body is his and his only.

"I love you Vaughn.." she said, moving to nuzzle into his chest with a big smile on her lips, he kissed her head.

"I love you forever…" he whispered closing his eyes. Then remembered something, tomorrow he is going to meet family of Chelsea, and that's when he felt bad… He didn't have a family of his own to show her. He sighed softly but then smile to a new thought. He will have a family on his own with her.


	8. Chapter 8: A Desire

Well It's been quite a time, but I've been soooooooo busy! With Tests, projects and if you live in Texas… Taks week! –Dies-

Update: been then later on busy since well… School years ending.

Well This is chapter 8! This is like the longest fan fic I've ever done xD;; I never knew it'll be somewhat people's favorites, even though the numbers aren't big, they're big in my book ^^.

As well I don't know if I should include Sabrina in this one… So I need a Yay or Neigh from my readers.

I do not own Harvest Moon or their games. © Victor Interactive Software, Marvelous Entertainment (2003) and original maker: Yasuhiro Wada.

It was the next morning, and all that jazz had lit up but the time it hit 6:00am. The birds began making their music, the cows mooed and Amos outside barking at probably some crows threatening the crops. The young lovers woke up in each others arms, Vaughn looking into the eyes of Chelsea, her beautiful blue eyes as he kissed her lips so sweetly.

"Want to go to the diner for breakfast this time?" asked Vaughn in a soft whisper while he would just stare into his eyes for a while longer.

Chelsea brushed her eye and yawned lightly.

"Sure..I need to wash up and make the bags.." she said to him as he chuckled.

"Mine's done" he said to her as he just nuzzled into her neck, kissing it lightly.

Chelsea began to giggle lightly and squirming, "S-stop. I gotta get ready" telling him as she tried to move off but he held her close and still tickled her.

"Vaughn!" she would finally squirm off him and began to run her shower.

Vaugh sighed so happily while he stared to the bathroom door, he would go and get himself dressed and ready.

By the next moments, Chelsea would prepare her bag and tell her bye to Amos as she would give her keys to Taro and tried to tell him what to do but the old man would go and tell her:

"I know what I'm doing, Missy!" while waving his wooden staff to her and Vaughn.

They would be at the diner then, Chelsea eating some oatmeal as Vaughn ate some eggs and toast.

"Ugh.. How can you eat that.." he said using his fork to poke on her oatmeal with a disgusted face.

"Easy.. watch" she took a spoonful and ate it afterwards.

"You're not kissing me today" and she pouted,

"Fine.. I can last the day" she replied, still eating.

"Might be a cold day.." he smirked as he played with her, his eyes looking as hers while she blushed them.

"So?" she stammered a bit.

"You won't feel that lovely feeling of being kissed" he said in a teasing voice.

"Watch me" looking back at him, she said as she had her own smile on her lips.

"Let's bet on it" the cowboy said as he was done with his meal, setting the place aside to lean in and look at her.

"What's the wager?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm I'll buy an outfit that I want to see on you" he thought about as her eyes rolled.

"Fine.. I'll do the same.." she said to him with a smile. Vaughn took his hand in his and shook in it.

"A deal it is" he said as they would leave off holding hand in hand while they went to the boat and waited as it arrived then. They went on it and waved a temporary bye to the islanders as they went off to sit down and wait.

They would arrive to Mineral Town in about 2 hours later, all tired they would stretch and walk into the beach to be met by her brother and his family.

"Pete!" shouted Chelsea as he ran up to hug him as Vaughn just silently followed behind her, seeing the siblings hug.

"Sis, my you're grown, it's a surprise to see you!" he said surprised as he ruffled her hair, knocking her bandana out of place, she took it off to fix her hair.

"Thanks a lot.. Hey Karen" she smiled to her sister in law as they held probably a 2 year old in her arms.

"Hello Chelsea" she said as then looking to the baby, "Wanna say hi to Auntie Chelsea, Leon?" she asked as Leon covered himself out of shyness.

"Heh, my boy.." said Pete as he looked over to see Vaughn, extending his hand to him as Vaughn tensed a bit as he got startled as well felt really nervous that it made Chelsea giggle a little.

"Hmm I don't recall meeting you.. Welcome to Mineral Town" he said to Vaughn as he shook his hand, Chelsea moved to grab onto Vaughn's arm afterwards.

"This is Vaughn.. My fiancé" and with that Pete's jaw dropped.

"You're what?" he stared to her sister, Vaughn blushed as he nodded lightly.

"My sister.. the tom boy? Getting married?" Pete got shoved afterwards.

"Geeze way to have faith in your sister!" said Chelsea rather mad.

Karen laughed, "Now now… Let's go, you two must be starving I'll make us some dinner…I'll tell them to prepare a room for you as well" she said as they all then walked off into town and to the farm.

They all went to the farm, Chelsea looked around to see how everything was well kept, green, watching the cow, sheep and pigs at the fence while they all ate happily the green grass. She observed the crops as some already on their way to fully growing as others already had the seeds in the ground.

"Wow.. you're farm looks so much better compared to mine…" said Chelsea as she looked over to Pete, he adjusted his cap.

"Yeah, It's great.. if it wasn't for grandfather to leave this farm to me, I never would've made a great life.." he said with a smile, looking over to see Karen walking with Leon in her arms and taking him inside.

"Yeah.." Chelsea didn't seem to happy and Vaughn had caught it, but decided to not to ask why for now.

"But well.. It took years.. I mean took me 3 whole damn years to get Karen to love me" he laughed as it was quite true, "And took a lot of time and effort and still is to create this.." he then patted Chelsea's head.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to reach me, I remember how competitive you are" Chelsea smiled and hugged her brother. The sight made Vaughn feel rather empty for a moment, he did wonder about his family and what they were like. Vaughn then began to stray off. Pete looked around.

"Uh.. Where's your pretty boy?" he asked as he didn't wanted to say Fiancé, his poor brotherly heart wouldn't take it.

"Huh?" Chelsea looked around, "Where did he go?" she asked as she began to search.

From the house, Karen would yell out,

"Dinner's ready!" and with that Pete replied he would be on his way,

"Coming?" asked the brother to his sister,

"Oh.. in a bit, I'll go look for Vaughn first.." she smiled to him with her pretty lips and then walked off to search for her fiancé.

Sitting on a stone next to the stream that pretty much surrounded the farm was the cowboy. He just stared into the nothingness and lost in thought, well until he felt arms around him making him jump and turn to see Chelsea right there, he relaxed and smiled lightly, moving to hug her close.

"What's wrong?" asked the worried farmer girl.

"Nothing.. I'm fine.." he tried to make it seem so, but it seemed to be failing, Chelsea pouted.

"No it's not, you're acting weird.. Tell me" she said to him, looking up to his eyes.

"…It's just.." he started, looking away, but Chelsea moved her hand to hold onto the cheek that faced away from her and applied a bit of force to make him look at her.

"Just what?" she asked,

"It's just that… well.. You have a family and I don't.. " he said sadly as he looked to her with sad violet eyes. Chelsea would lay her head into his chest.

"You do have a family, Silly.." Vaughn arched an eyebrow, "There's Mirabelle and Julia.. you pretty much have 3 brothers back there who would do anything to help you.. Taro is everyone's grandfather.." Chelsea kept on as she looked up to him. "You'll soon have a brother in law along with his family …And you have me…" she ended.

Vaughn looked to her, a blush formed across his cheeks as he blinked his eyes, having a few hair strands covering his face, "..You're right.." he said to her while he would pull her close, a big smile formed on his lips.

"I do have a family.." he said as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Who knows.. maybe we'll have one of our own…?" The sentence escaped shyly from the girl's lips, Vaughn could feel her became nervous. He chuckled.

"..I hope we do.." he replied.

It took about 5 more minutes till they would come back to see Pete playing with his son Leon, and Karen would be tending to find plates and place them on the table.

"Oh welcome back you two, I'm setting up the table" said Chelsea's sister in law.

"Oh! Let me help you!" said Pete, "Here hold your nephew" he gave Leon for Chelsea to hold.

"Uh.." he looked down to see the cute face of her nephew, who had his dad's smile and pretty much the rest looked like his mother, especially with his green eyes. Leon leant in and placed his head on her shoulder while sucking on his thumb.

"Aww.." Chelsea smile as he would then hold onto him close to her, she looked down to him and then up to Vaughn.

He had a bright blush to where he hid it with his hat, Chelsea giggled and would shake her head a lightly.

"What?" she asked

"N-n-no-.. nothing" he stammered terribly as he would move away from her a bit,

"Want to hold him?" she asked with a big smile.

"N-" but it was late, he had the child in his hands, Chelsea right close to hold him how to hold the kid properly.

Vaughn's heart was racing quite fast, looking down to the kid as he looked up to him, Leon smiled and made a "goo" sound to him and moved his hands lightly to touch his cheeks.

Vaughn later then relaxed to the touch as he just remained there, he looked to the kid and then to Chelsea to just played lightly with Leon afterwards.

"Everything's ready.. here let me put in him his pen.." Karen came over and took Leon, in which started to cry afterwards.

"Shh. Calm down.." she smiled, looking over to Vaughn, "That's a first.. I think he got a liking to you" she giggled to Vaughn and walked off to tend to the baby.

They all afterwards were at the table, they ate the great food Karen had prepared and talked a lot, especially over the farming life between the siblings. And as well, served the wine to where Karen what one to many and was a bit drunk.

It was about 10 pm.

"Well.. you two better to rest it up.." said Pete as he would walk them out the door, Karen already went to bed in hopes to rest the alcohol off her system and Leon slept between them. "Come tomorrow, I need some help on the farm" he grinned, hugging his sister and then shaking Vaughn's hand.

"Nice to meet you, pretty boy.." he said.

"Bye!" Chelsea had waved off when she was about to leave the gate, hand in hand with Vaughn.

They reached the hotel, opening the room with the key they were given. Vaughn walked in with Chelsea.

"Such a great time.. I almost forgot how it was to be around that brother of mine.." she giggled, looking at herself in the mirror, taking off her bandana, she looked down to then feel arms wrap around her, feeling kisses on her neck. It tickled lightly so she squirmed under him.

"Vaughn.." she giggled lightly, turning to face him, kissing his lips gently with her own as she looked into his eyes and noticed that look of desire for something.

"What is it?" she asked, arms wrapped around her neck as she just played lightly with his hair, he would pick her up gently and place her on the bed.

"Chelsea.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you since dinner.." he started as his eyes never left hers.

"What, Vaughn?" asked the girlfriend as she was a bit confused, but still had a smile on her lips.

"… I want to have a kid.." he said to her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Good Bye?

I do not own Harvest Moon or Any Characters!

Harvest Moon (c) Yasuhiro Wada, Natsume

Sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter 9! Might do 10 soon and well Idk if I should do an intimate scene, do it separate for those who wanna read it or just skip it. Please tell me?

Chapter 9: The Last Good-Bye?

Morning time, Chelsea didn't sleep so much, she was too busy thinking over what Vaughn said to her last night about him wanting a child. She pregnant with a kid, she didn't feel she could be ready to be a mother.. She was feeling rather scared. Will she be a good mother? She looked down to Vaughn so rested there holding her close, he moved in to nuzzle into her neck silently. Making her sigh softly as she moved then, she could have a child..His child. Her mind settled itself as he just ran her hand through his silver hair as he would open his purple eyes, looking up to her.

"Morning sleeping beauty.." Chelsea said to him, kissing his forehead lightly while he would moved to kiss her lips lightly.

"Morning.." he grinned as he moved down to kiss her neck as he squirmed lightly and giggled.

"Ah.. Stop… we gotta get ready, I'm helping Brother, remember?" she asked as he would slowly slip away to take her shower and brush her teeth, he followed after she was done.

They both dressed up and got ready walk out towards the farm house.

They knocked on the door to hear some noises inside the house as if things being adjusted and hushed words. The door opened to reveal a Pete with messy hair and his clothes not in their proper place, one of the straps of his pull over was undone. Chelsea would just stare as her brother and then laugh really hard.

"Oh shut up! It's something you'll go through someday" he said to her while she blushed a deep color and so did Vaughn as they looked away in different directions.

"Where's Leon?" asked Chelsea.

"At his grandparent's shop" he smiled to them as he would take his sister by the arm.

"Soo.. Let me teach you about farming.."

"Ahh Ah ah.. No I take her.." Karen come out, "I want some time with my sister in law.." said the wife of her brother as he took Chelsea with her.

"Why don't you have some 'man-time' with Vaughn here? Since he'll be part of the family.." she winked as her husband and took Chelsea inside.

Chelsea was taken inside as she would look to Karen.

"Um..?" she was a bit confused,

Karen giggled lightly, "What? I want time with you, it's not every day that I see you.."

"True.. Hey.. Um Karen?" she asked her.

"Yes?" she was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"C-can you teach me how to cook?" Farmer girl asked her sister in law.

"Oh? Why the question"

Chelsea began to have her index fingers poke against each others,

"Uh… well I'm going to be a wife soon and umm I wanna know what to cook for him now and then.." she said shyly.

"Oh hunnie" Karen laughed, "Of course I'll help you.."

Outside Pete was showing Vaughn his animals, his cattle mostly.

"Hmm nice cows" said Vaughn leaning against the railing of the fence that held the cows and such inside as the grazed.

"I know.. It's still kinda of a hassle to get them into the barn though..I heard it'll rain tomorrow" Pete ruffled his hair as he just looked over to the cowboy.

"You know.. I'm a wrangler myself.. I can help you" Vaughn offered to him as Pete was surprised.

"You would? But you just met me"

"Well.. I'm marrying Chelsea.. I figured I should help the family more.."

Pete patted his back, "Boy.. You and me will get along very well.." he laughed then as they kept chilling there.

"I never did expected of my sister to be engaged.. But it's nice" he smiled as he looked over to the cattle,

"Yeah.. I'm lucky to have met her.." he sighed softly as he just remained there as Pete placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You hurt her and prepare the consequences..Pretty Boy"

Vaughn smirked, "Of course.." he tilted his hat a bit.

The both caught a smell and looked over to the house to see smoke coming front an open window. Their eyes widen and then ran for it. They both struggled to get inside. "What happened here?" they said in unison to see Karen fanning a pot as she and Chelsea coughed.

"Nothing.. Just a failure.." Karen laughed as Chelsea was rather worried.

"Sorry, sorry!" she felt bad for what she did.

"It's fine. Same thing happened when I started cooking.

And then there was a pause.

"You're cooking?" Pete was surprised as Chelsea looked down with a blush.

"Y-yeah.." she stammered lightly.

"Oh well it's fine.. Karen almost burned down the house the first times she lived here with me"

"Pete!" Karen huffed.

"I'm sorry hunnie!"

"No.. don't hunnie me.."

Chelsea lent towards Vaughn..

"We… better leave..Umm.. Hey We'll go explore around, see you guys later" she said at the slightly arguing couple.

"Oh! Vaughn don't forget..Later?" Pete said to Vaughn as he nodded and with that they left.

"Hmm.. What was with that?" he asked her as she just looked down and held her hands together nervously.

"I-I wanted to cook for you.. Cause well.. I want to be a good w-wi..wife" she stammered with a dark blush.

"…" he smiled big while he would take his hands in his and lift them to his lips, kissing them.

"You'll make a great wife" he said to her while he kissed then her forehead as he walked with her.

They were out into the town as Chelsea came into a thought.

"I've heard there's a hot springs around here.." she looked over to Vaughn as he arched an eyebrow to her.

"What are you implying to this?"

She blushed and looked away, "N-nothing! Just saying, maybe just relax till we leave back?" she asked him.

He chuckled and nodded to her as they would go to the Hot Springs.

After almost half an hour of walking they reached the springs and decided to be in one together. Of course both in towels, Vaughn's around his waist and Chelsea covering her body.

"Ah.." she said, sitting herself down on the hot water as he joined her in with a soft smile.

"You were right..This is quite Relaxing" he admitted.

Though also noticed that he and her were at a distance, but didn't stop him from pulling her towards him.

"Come 're, my Fiancée" he had to admit, he enjoyed that word, a lot.

She giggled and nuzzled into him as it was just them playing around and laughs here and there till it was time to get out.

They decided to return back to see if anything had calmed down and it did. Chelsea also had another try cooking as well as they got there.

They were all there sitting at the table and eating food Chelsea pretty much made along with Karen's help.

"Mm my!" Pete said as he chewed away.

"Fine cookin' you have here" he continued while chewing onto another piece.

"Mmhm, even though I assisted, it was pretty much you, quite good, Chelsea" giggled Karen as she also fed baby Leon, who had been returned from his visit at his grandparents.

Chelsea looked over to Vaughn, wondering if he liked it, she noticed he blushed as he ate in silence, though she really wanted to know what was he thinking about it.

She was about to ask but her brother cut her off.

"- So, Sis, When are you leaving?" he asked her as he still ate.

"Oh.. Tomorrow morning, I miss my farm" she smiled to him.

"Really? Aww.. Though you'd be a little longer." He finished off as he took his drink, "Well.. Pretty Boy.. Gonna help me round up them cattle? Heard it's going to rain tomorrow" he said and Vaughn nodded as they left to round up the cattle.

Chelsea sighed and looked down, finishing off her room.

Afterwards Karen washed the plates and watched as Chelsea placed Leon to sleep the boys walked in then.

"Done!" said the brother of the farmer girl.

"Shh! My nephew is sleeping.." she said in a harsh whisper, Vaughn behind Pete chuckling lightly.

It was nighttime then and they couple bid a final adieu to the family as they sadly cannot wave them off from the shore due to a being a rainy day, and not good to have Leon outside.

Chelsea and Vaughn arrived at the inn, he would relax on the bed with a groan and a hand on his stomach

"Wow I'm full.." he said as Chelsea moved to sit down there next to him.

"Did you like the food, Vaughn?" she asked.

He nodded to her as he took off his had and placed it on the nightstand next to them.

"It'd crazy not to.. It was delicious.. Can't wait for more when you're my wife." he said as he looked to her and pulled her towards him, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you.." he said softly to her, used to the loving feeling now and he was glad for being able to have this feeling.

"I love you too" she giggled to him, staring into his eyes with her own, giving him another kiss.

The night was just of holding of hands and holding each other's close, a happy night for the couple as they share a love through their cuddling warmth.

By the morning they went to the ship at the rainy day, though it wasn't as much safe as it seemed to be, halfway their trip the boat moved back and forth and there was even thunder. It felt as if the boat was going to break off, probably another episode of how Chelsea and the rest ended in the island.

But…

In the end…

They made it to the island fine. They walk hand in hand to visit Julia and her mother, Mirabelle.

Mirabelle and Julia had their smiles but then frowned to see Vaughn, instantly he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked concern,

"Your job called and they need you immediately over here." she said to him as he would just stare to her.

"What happened?" he asked Mirabelle, "There's a huge group of cattle had spread out and they need all the animal transporters.. You may need to leave just now." she sighed with her hands held together, Chelsea looked to Vaughn, looking at him with a sad face, she had a bad feeling over this but let it pass.

".. I guess I should leave.. I'll be picking up my stuff then.. Let's go" he said to them and he went with Chelsea to the farm house, but as Vaughn packed up Chelsea stopped him. "Think you could spare a few hours..?" she asked Vaughn as he shook his head and sighed.

"Why? I need to leave now.." He said to her while he had still readied his bag but Chelsea placed her hand over his.

"Vaughn.." he looked up to her as Chelsea kissed him.

"Please.. Spare a few hours before you leave.. I-I want to give you something before you leave" she explained as he still wouldn't get it.

She sighed as he would take off his vest and then her shirt, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes to him as he would blush.

"Y-you sure..?" he stammered..

"Yes.." she said with a soft smile, though it had another feeling inside, it felt as if this could be the last time she would see Vaughn.. In a long time.


End file.
